Nico's Meeting
by gayyyyyyyyyyyy
Summary: Nico has something important to tell some of the boys of the meeting. I wonder what he wants to say... Gay sex warning Yaoi/Slash don like don read


Leo Pov "Bro wake up." Leo opened his eyes to stare into Jason's concerning blue gaze. "Ugh what." Leo groaned and rolled over to his side and closed his eyes one again. The image of Jason's concerning stare. Those blue eyes that sparkled constantly with a light of adventure. Leo stopped himself. What was he thinking. "Dude I said get up its like noon." Leo jumped at the sound of his blonde friend's deep husky voice. "Y-yea im going." Leo answered while rubbing his eyes. Jason nodded patting his arm and turned to leave. Hearing the door shut Leo looked up and saw the Hephaestus cabin completely empty. Was he crazy. His arm tingled with electricity where Jason had touched him. Shaking his head he threw his camp shirt on with some jean shorts and sneakers. He slipped on his toolbelt and threw open the door. " Goodmorning Camp Half Blood!" He shouted. A few demigods shot him a weird look, a few just stared, so he winked at them smirking. "Hey Leo!" Leo felt blood rush to his face as a shirtless, wet Jason Grace ran up to him. "Nngh..." was all Leo could manage as he stared at the perfect six pack in front of him. "Nico wants you to have this." Leo forced his arm to grab the card Jason was holding. Just for a second, Leo's finger brushed against Jason's hand and a strange feeling started in his stomach. "Uh Leo?" He heard the blonde's husky voice. "Are you okay?" Leo nodded stiffly. " Just hungry." He said forcing a smile. "I could eat a horse! Even Chiron!"He gave a smirk. "That's the Leo I know!" Jason said cheerfully. He patted his shoulder and walked away. Leo stayed rooted to the spot. The electricity hitting his shoulder this time. He took a step back into his cabin and shut the door. He wanted Jason to pat him elsewhere. Creeping to the back of the cabin where the Hephaestus kids kept a couch and some working tables he threw himself on the couch. He looked down at his dick that wanted so desperately to be "pat." He slipped off his shorts so that he was in his boxers. He slowly rubbed his hand on it and moaned softly. He tried imagine some girl with him, maybe Hazel. He continued to rub up and down his dick. Frustrated he took off his boxers too. He tried to imagine a girl again but a different image came up. "Jason..." he moaned again and almost laughed. Was he seriously considering that he wanted Jason to give him a handjob. He continued to rub himself but quicker. "Nnghhh Jason..." he moaned again arching his back into the cusion underneath him. "Um yes?"

Jason Pov Jason walked into the Hephaestus cabin. "Leo?" He asked. "Where are you? I told you Nico wanted to talk to us." "Mmmmm..." Jason heard a moan. "Oh God is he okay?" He thought. He didn't want anything his adorable little body. Jason felt himself blush but shook his head and ran to the back of the room. Turning the corner he froze. Leo was sprawled on the couch, without any pants on, with his shirt halfway up his stomach. Jason froze as Leo moaned. "Jason..." "Um yes?" Jason answered. He felt his dick start to rise slowly. Leo's eyes snapped open at the sound. His face went dark red. "I-Im sorry." He stood up and grabbed his shorts. Jason knew that Leo had not satisfied himself. "Stop." Leo looked up confused. "What?" Jason didnt say anything instead, he walked over to Leo and pushed him back onto the couch. He grabbed the shorts out of his hand and threw it across the room. "What are y-" Leo was silenced him as Jason pressed his lips against his. At first he thought Leo would pull away but to his surprise he felt his hand curl around his head pulling him deeper. Jason grabbed Leo and flipped over on the couch so that Leo sat on his lap. Leo moaned as Jason slipped his tongue into his mouth. He felt Leo's tongue do the same. He let Leo suck on his tongue and his hand slowly trail down his chest. His other hand was undoing the buckle on his pants. Leo finally managed to take off Jason's pants leaving in his boxers. "K-keep going." Jason stuttered between moans. Both boys removed their shirts, leaving Leo fully naked and Jason only in yelped as Leo's lips moved to his neck and bit his skin. "Sorry." Leo muttered. Leo was moving hand up and down his chest and the other was slowly inching its way down to Jason's boxers. Slowly Leo managed to remove Jason's boxers. "Agh..." Jason moaned as Leo fingers brushed his throbbing cock Jason let his own hand move down to Leo's hard dick.

Leo Pov Leo slowly stroked his hand over Jason's cock. He shuddered as he felt Jason's hand do the same. He was close. Suddenly he stopped. He couldn't stand it anymore. He put each leg around Jason's body and wrapped his arms around his neck Jason looked up at him with a wanting in his eyes. Leo slammed his tongue into Jason's open mouth. He thrust his dick against Jason's. Jason moaned into his mouth as Leo thrusted. Their dicks were rubbing together quickly causing them to come closer to their release. Leo continued to thrust as Jason arched his back and threw back his head. "AGH FUCK LEO!" Leo felt himself cum and collapsed onto Jason's chest. Hot liquid flowed over their legs. Jason moaned again. Leo shut his eyes still high from the orgasm. "Leo?" Leo stiffened just as Jason did. There was someone in the cabin. Leo recognized Percy's voice. Leo jumped off of Jason and grabbed his shirt and jeans putting them on as Jason did the same. They stood up as Percy walked in. "Oh hey guys!" He said smiling. "Nico is waiting for us in his cabin so we better get going." Leo nodded. "Y-yea c'mon Jason." Percy Pov "Hey guys Nico's waiting for us in his cabin so we better get going." Percy's eyes drifted to the couch where he noticed it was wet. Leo was probably working on something amd spilled some liquid. "Y-yea c'mon Jason." Leo said. He looked a bit scared and Jason looked completely lost. Percy shrugged. And walked out if the cabin. He jumped when he felt something poke him. He turned to see a pretty blonde girl. Annabeth. "Oh hi!" He said. She smiled and kissed his nose see you at 4. Percy stiffened. He'd almost forgotten about their date! "Yep see you there!" He had booked them an expensive reservation at a restaurant. She the smirked and walked away. Percy groaned he didnt want to go. He spent too much money on it. "C'mon guys." Once the boys reached the Cabin Percy noticed Leo's usual talkative self hadn't said a word on the way there. Neither had Jason. "Weird." He thought. Percy knocked on the black door. A few seconds went by and door swung open to reveal Nico Di Angelo standing in his signature black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Percy stared at his legs and slowly his eyes drifted upwards. He marveled at every inch of his body "I SAID COME IN!" Percy jumped as Nico was standing with the door open, Jason and Leo were already inside. He nodded and walked into the small cabin. There was one bed with black sheets and statues of skeletons were placed in every corner of the room. Suddenly Jason stood up. "I dont feel good." Jason said subtly. Percy looked at Leo who was looking down at his shoes. "Ill take you to the infirmary." Percy said. There was too much tension in one room. "Mk." Nico said.

Leo Pov Leo stared at his shoes. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to feel his cock rub against another one. "So what took you and Jason so long to come out of your cabin?" Leo shrugged. "We s-started talking." Nico raised his eyebrows. "Leo can I ask you another question?" Leo nodded and tried to not to look at the other boy. " Why do you have a boner?" Leo froze and threw his hamd down on his dick, which was a stupid move he almost moaned. Nico was siting on his bed smirking while waving his black scythe around. Leo blushed. "I uh well I just." Leo stopped as he saw the younger boy blush too. He saw a hunger in his eyes even stronger than the one he saw in Jason's. Leo stood up and walked over to the bed. He could see a boner in the other boy's pants. "Back!" Leo turned as Percy walked in. "Jason decided to stay in the infirmary." He smiled but it turned into a blushing frown when he realized the other boys had massive boners. Leo sat at the edge of Nico's bed. Nico sat up. "I called you guys here to say that I was gay." Leo blinked. He didn't really think he'd ever notice that the son of Hades was gay. "I think im Bi." Leo said blankly. Percy only stared at the ground but walked over to the bed and sat down between them. Nico suddenly pushed Percy down. "I-Ive always loved you Percy Jackson." Nico Pov Nico stared down at the hot body of the son of Poseidon. "I-Ive always loved you Percy Jackson." He uttered. Percy only stared back at him. "B-but" Nico silenced him by positioning himself so he was sitting on his lap. Percy looked petrified at this point. Nico's aching boner was itching to get out. Nico turned to Leo who was silently blushing furiously. "Come here." Nico mouthed. Leo crawled over to where they sat. His boner highly visible. Nico felt himself blush when he noticed Percy's own erection. He looked back up to see Leo rubbing his cock through his jeans. He was whimpering softly. Nico leaned over planted his lips on his. As he did so he felt Percy sit up and something wet flick him across the ear. He shuddered and let out a small groan. He felt one of Percy's hands slip under his shirt and rub his back, the other one reached for his belt buckle. Percy's tongue was swiping around his ear as Nico continued to rub his tongue against Leo's tender lips. Nico let his hand travel to the waist line of Leo's jeans and he noticed leo doing the same to Percy. All three boys paused for a moment as they slipped off their pants. All in boxers, Leo had gripped Percy's dick and was squeezing and stroking it. Percy groaned and grabbed Nico's cock. He could barely move but it would only be fair to give some happiness to Leo so he rubbed over the bulge in his boxers. "Off." Percy moaned as he sucked on Nico's neck. The three managed to rip off their boxers. Nico could feel the precum starting to come out. Percy's hand was moving so quickly and tenderly up and down. Nico squeezed his eyes tight and arched his back "Nngh P-Percy..." Percy groaned as Leo massaged his balls and teased the slit with his finger. Nico was stroking the head of Leo's cock roughly which was making Leo moan loudly. Suddenly Percy stopped. Nico opened. What happened he was so close. Percy flipped over so he was sitting on Nico's lap but facing his cock. Nico whimpered. He wanted to release. He threw his head back and screamed when he felt a tongue swipe over his dick. He silenced when he saw Leo position himslef over Nico's face. Leo's 8 inch dick was dangling in his face. Nico grabbed it and licked the tip savoring the precum seeping out of it. He flicked his tongue over the slit which made Leo groan. Nico felt lips wrap around his own dick and Percy's tongue tickle the sides of it. Nico moaned and put his lips around Leo's huge cock. He sucked on it and moaned. He heard Leo panting as he thrusted into his mouth. He reached his other hand around Percy and began to rub his throbbing cock. He heard Percy moan . It turned him on so hard. Suddenly Nico started bucking his hips wildly and Leo did too. Hot liquid poured down Nicos throat and he felt himself cum uncontrollably onto Percy. Warm liquid also ran over his hand where he had been rubbing Percy. "Again?" Leo asked. "Again."

From Ally's bra. i aint her, no confuse plz. we be 2. hope you all you horny bastards out there enjoyed :)


End file.
